


Alone in the Dust

by captain91



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, POV: Jack Harkness, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91





	Alone in the Dust

Title: Alone in the Dust  
Author: </a></b></a>[](http://captain91.livejournal.com/profile)[ **captain91**](http://captain91.livejournal.com/)   
Character/Pairing: Captain Jack Harkness  
Spoilers: series 1 finale of Doctor Who  
Rating: G  
Summary: Jack comes back to life of the Game Station all alone. This is how he copes.

A/N: Two related drabbles written to get my creative juices flowing  
 ****

 **** **Alone in the Dust (1/2)**  
He opens his eyes, gasping for air. It burns his lungs, but feels so good. What happened? Then he remembers. The daleks. The energy wave. Had The Doctor let it off?

The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising drags him out of his thoughts. He pelts down the corridor, refusing to admit that he’s too late – they’ve left without him! Hurt settles deep in his gut, staring at where the beloved TARDIS was mere seconds before.

“He’ll come back when he realises I’m missing,” Jack whispered, all the while knowing he wouldn’t. he’d been left behind, the latest causality in The Doctor’s war path

 

 **Alone in the Dust(2/2)**  
“How am I alive? Why am I alive? I was exterminated, I felt it. So much pain coursing through my body, so much fear. Peace at life ending too though – then I’m dragged back,” he mused out loud.

A survey of the ship showed piles of dust – was that what was left of the daleks – and all the humans dead. All except him. Is there food, heating, shelter left here, he wonders as he looks around. The daleks must have done major damage on earth, so he doubts he’ll be picked up soon.

The delta wave never went off, so he has no idea what happened.

Briefly he considers jumping out of an airlock, but that would be the cowards death, he thinks.  



End file.
